Forget Me Now
by CuddleMeClose
Summary: Sometimes the Innocent come back to Silent Hill… When the Dead are lonely.


I do not own anything from Silent Hill, characters, or the poem mentioned in this story. The idea for this story is mine.

Summary: Sometimes the Innocent come back here… When the dead are lonely.

Chapter 1: Life is a Lie

Oooooooooooooooooo

'The sky was always gray?' She thought dizzily. The young woman walked forward with no real destination, her arms hung heavily at her side. She was just moving for the sake of it she guessed. She vaguely remembered her doctor telling her to keep up with light physical activity for her delicate condition. 'Walking is ideal', The Doctor had said, 'as long as it isn't in extreme weather and for any longer than an hour. You don't want to over exert yourself.'

'I wonder if it has been over an hour.' She thought absent-mindedly.

Her steps were clumsy as she walked forward. 'It's cold too.' Her nose scrunched up in annoyance. Her body never agreed with the cold. Her feet fumble and she steadied herself, finally stopping her trek forward to take in her surroundings.

The fog sat steadily around the pale young girl, seeming to envelop her. Her pale eyes could barely make out the buildings just yards away in the seemingly deserted town.

All alone.

This whole town seemed to be utterly alone. And now, it seemed so was she.

The girl pulled on her blond pony tail, her telling sign that she was ill at ease. A light pink color rose in her pale face as the cold seemed to seep into her bones. Her hoddie sweater didn't seem to do the job of shutting out the piercing chill in the still air. Her clouded thoughts seemed to be trying to clear as she tried to understand her situation.

'I was… I had just…Um…Where was I before this?' Her brow creased as some sinking feeling from far away seemed to grow in the pit of her stomach. 'Mom,' she thought tiredly. 'I think I took the wrong meds this morning?'

She looked down at herself and very tired eyes slightly widened. She looked like she had been mugged. Her faded hoodie and her dark jeans were torn and muddied from whatever happened before she ended up standing here. Looking at her hands she noticed dirt and what looked to be speckles of dried blood on her hands and in her finger nails. She knew it was blood because she was very familiar with it from her childhood. Blood was a common sight for her. However, never did she remember it in this form. Old, dried and spattered on her like flecks of paint.

"…Shit" She mumbled allowed.

She started walking again and continued for some time. She didn't know what else to do. She needed to find someone to maybe help her figure out what could have happened to the car. 'Car?' She thought. Their small blue Toyota with a scrape in the paint on the front right side. The car her mother was driving while the girl sat in the passenger seat listening to her ipod. Had they been in an accident? If so then why isn't she at the crash site? Where were the cops and paramedics? 'Where's Mom?' The girl though horrified.

Her steps quickened as she hurried up the silent street. She didn't bother walking up the side walk as she continued up the street roads. Nothing seemed to even stir in this place. Not even the wind. Just the constant slow wisps of fog weaving through the city. The only sounds made were from her shuffling feet and slightly ragged breathing.

"Hello?" She asked allowed looking around trying to see through the sea of clouds. "Hello!" She yelled out. "Is anybody here? I need help!" There was no response and she didn't really expect one. For some reason she knew she was the only one for miles. She continued her brisk pace as she tried to push down the panic. 'Freaking out is not going to help you, Duckie' she scolded herself. 'You're no help if you're panicked.'

'Duckie' refused to let the fear take over her. Instead she only held her head high as she walked and began reciting one of her favorite poems she would say as a child:

_"One bright day in the middle of the night,_  
_Two dead boys got up to fight._  
_Back to back they faced each other,_  
_drew their swords and shot each other._  
_A deaf policeman heard the noise_  
_and ran to save the two dead boys._  
_And if you don't believe it's true,_  
_go ask the blind man, he saw it too."_

She let a slightly evil grin escape as she remembered how much that poem troubled her Father. She always made it a point to bother and even bully her Dad when she was a kid. It was only until she reached High School did she finally start to back off. It was not that she didn't care for him. She just found his personality and very nature to be too passive and weak for her to fully respect. 'A real pushover, my Dad.' She thought to herself with fondness.

She finally came to stand before a large towering building. It looked old and seemed to be made of white brick; something she was not used to seeing from her city life. To her the building was Gothic and romantic all at once. The building itself had a modern design but there was just something that seemed older and maybe darker. The hospitals walls, once white and shinning she was sure, now were aged and slightly yellowed with time. Still, it just seemed to have an old beauty that drew her. She looked up to see a large sign that stated in big red letters:

Silent Hill Alameda Hospital.

A sigh of relief escaped her. She'd be ok now. She quickly climbed up the large stairs to the large doors. She was almost smiling with relief as she pushed on the heavy door and entered the building.

The young woman had always liked Hospitals. She spent a lot of time in many different ones. She could always recall smiling nurses and kind doctors. Also she had her mom always visit and even stay over with her constantly. She didn't mind the pain that came with being there. The tests and surgeries and other procedures were all done for her best benefit. It was just something she was used to. The important thing was the people and the feeling of safety.

That is not what met her on the other side of the door.

"Laura," Her Mother said. Only it wasn't her Mother… A twin if she ever had one, a broken, diseased, twisted doppelganger staring at Laura with milky eyes. The figure was bald except for strings of what might have been brown colored hair. The skin was sickly white and sunken in. Blotches of purple and blue along her body. Tattered clothes that once could have been a pretty floral print dress.

The figures feet were not touching the ground… This thing was floating.

"M- Mo- Ma!?" Laura gasped. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the cold tile floor.

"I didn't forget you Laura." The fading voice of that creature spoke. "I know you never really forgot me either…"

Then welcoming nothingness as the young woman finally lost consciousness.

"Together again."

Oooooooooooo

Please Review. Super Thanks.


End file.
